Godzilla vs Cyira: Eye of the Storm
by Kendell
Summary: Godzilla returns to attack Japan. Meanwhile, a weather control device and an atomic explosion create a radiation storm and the weather controling kaiju Cyira, both on a collision course with Tokyo. Only Godzilla can stop them both and save Japan. Canceled
1. Project Tempest

Ok time to start my Godzilla fic, Big G hasn't been in my fics recently so he gets one now. I don't own Godzilla but Cyira is mine. Please bare with all the throw away science about the weather machine.**

* * *

**

**Project Tempest**

**Pacific Ocean, 3:15 pm;**

On a remote island, mankind was preparing for what they thought would be their greatest achievement. Samson Mercer was a scientist working for the United Nations. The UN's request was simple, create something that could be used as an intimidating weapon and could be put to work for the benefit of mankind. Samson thought of many ideas before finding the one they had chosen and perfected on this. No one knew of its existence outside the UN and a few high ranking experts. Samson hadn't even been able to tell his wife and kids what he was working on that was so important. The phone in his office rang. The caller id told him it was his wife. "Hello Val, or should I say good day what's going on?" asks Samson.

"I got that grant to keep up my research." said Val, Val was a Cryptozoologist and was currently in Australia, she was trying to get a grant to continue searching for Tasmanian Tigers and apparently she got it.

"Great, good luck. How's the boy doing?"

"Greg? He's doing great, he really likes it down here."

"Big surprise, he always loved animals."

"Yeah, think you'll be able to come down this weekend? We're taking a break a diving at the Great Barrier Reef."

"Sorry, we're doing some very important experiments that I have to be here for."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you to. Bye." said Samson.

"Sir, a man is here to see you." said his secretary over the intercom.

"What does he want?"

"I don't know but he says he's from the UN."

"Send him in."

The door opens and in walks a black haired Japanese man in a military outfit. "Hello Dr. Mercer." said the man.

"Hello Mr.…"

"General Patrick."

"Ok, general. Where is the normal inspecting general?"

"General Gordon was unable to make it this time, I was sent in his place."

"I see."

"I was only told the basics of Project Tempest, mind showing me around?"

"Fine, follow me." said Samson, he thought it was strange that Patrick hadn't been informed completely on the project but then again it was top secret. The two get up and Samson leads Patrick through the door. "As you've probably been told, Project Tempest was created to create something that the mere threat of being used would subdue aggressors but at the same time could be used to help peaceful nations."

"I see and what was this weapon?"

"Follow me."

They walk into the chamber containing a massive dish-like device and many scientists. On the side of the dish was T.E.M.P.E.S.T. "T.E.M.P.E.S.T?" asks Patrick.

"Type Eight Maser Powered Energy Storm Termanal." said Samson

"Huh?"

"A weather control machine. The workers nicknamed it Mother Nature."

"Does it work?"

"Yes. You are in luck, we were just about to test it. Men please turn on the machine."

The scientists get to work on the calculations. The roof above the dish opens and the dish heaves into the sky, revealing the heavy machinery below it. "How does it work?" asks Patrick.

"Depends on what type of weather you want, we're going to create a high level tropical storm using a maser cannon set to high temperature." said Samson.

"Maser?"

"An energy cannon the Japanese developed in secret incase another monster like Godzilla appears. I has variable temperatures. We're going to use a high temp to cause the type of conditions in the atmosphere to cause the tropical storm. Then we reverse it with a low temp before the storm gets to strong. We also use the high temperature beam to disperse storm clouds but we weaken the beam so that it doesn't reach the height to cause storms, it take precise measurements and-"

"Just start the test."

Yellow energy builds in the cannon. The maser beam fires into the sky. Clouds disperse as the beam burns high into the sky. Once the beam stops, the winds increase rapidly and rain falls heavily to the ground as black clouds form in the sky. "And their you have it, a manmade storm."

"Amazing."

On the west side of the island, rock gives way. A massive rockslide is triggered. As it plunges into the sea, it hits something deep below the surface. A charcoal gray, reptilian hide covered the creature, maple leaf shaped dorsal spines ran down his back, a long tail rested on the reef behind him. He had been sleeping here for a long time, longer than most humans had been alive. This island was once his home but an atomic bomb was tested here and mutated him. He had slept there ever sense. A bolder struck his head, the creature stirred. His orange eyes pop open and he lifts himself from the ground. He let's a roar, sending torrents of bubbles to the surface. His spines light up and a beam of blue energy spouts from his mouth.

Blue energy charges into the cannon. A beam of very low temperature energy fires into the storm, the powerful storm stops and white clouds cover the sky. "Amazing." said Patrick.

"I know, it's an amazing accomplishment." said Samson, grinning from ear to ear, unknowing of what's his experiment had unleashed.

* * *

Well there you go, the weather machines unveiling and Godzilla waking up. Next chapter, we meet Samson's family and find out why Samson has a right to be a little untrusting of Patrick. 


	2. Motives

Ok time to introduce Samson's family, Godzilla to do some destruction, and to show who Patrick really is. There is a hint at what Cyira will be created from in this chapter so try and find it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Truth**

**Australia, Noon;**

Val surfaced and got back on the boat. "Man its pretty down there." she said.

A sixteen year old boy surfaces nearby, holding a sea turtle with blood dripping from the side of its head. "Mom, found this turtle down there in a net, it looks like it got a pretty nasty cut.." said Greg, Val's son and an inspiring zoologist. He was also a Kaijuologist in training and one of the few in the world. Even though he wasn't in collage yet, he had already written several interesting hypothesis on both Godzilla and the space creature Dogora that had appeared in 1964, both of which had been accepted by a few scientists. Val guessed that was what happens when your parents are scientists.

"Bring it on board." said Val.

Greg carefully brings the turtle ashore before taking off his scuba goggles and putting on a pair of sun glasses. "I'm not sure what made the cut, might of got it on the reef or on the net."

"Maybe you should asks it?", Val wasn't joking, Greg had a very strange mental power. He could read the mind of any animal he made eye contact with, he wore the sunglasses all the time because eye contact with other humans put them in a hypnotic trance. No one could explain it but it fit Greg pretty well.

"Ok." Val turns around so not to make eye contact. Greg removes his sunglasses, his eyes were also strange looking in the fact they looked like a blind person's even though he could see perfectly. Greg seemed to go into a trance as he looked into the sea turtle's eyes. Once he finds the information he was looking for, he puts his sunglasses back on. "She slammed her head off the reef trying to get out of the net."

"You think you could go down and bring the net up while I stitch up that wound?"

"Sure."

**Ocean fifty miles south of Japan, 12:10 pm;**

Godzilla marched along the ocean floor. He had gone a long distance from the island and he felt hungry. He had eaten a good deal of fish but that hadn't be enough, it was like his body needed something else. He sensed a food source his body was craving in the distance and he would get it. His head snapped to the side, he sensed something. Out of the darkness of the sea, a massive shark surged forth, intent on protecting it territory. It latched its jaws onto Godzilla's arm but couldn't pierce his thick hide. The shark was giant but it was only one forth Godzilla's size. Godzilla twists his body around and slams it into the ground. The shark refuses to release so Godzilla swings it upwards before slamming it down to the rocky ocean floor. He repeats the process until the beast is force to let go. It spins back behind Godzilla and bites down on Godzilla's spines. Godzilla begins to charge his atomic ray, the shark's mouth burns as the heat builds up, forcing it to release. Godzilla spins around and fires the beam of blue energy. It hit's the shark in the mouth, blowing its head off and hurling its body backwards and into a mountain. Godzilla lets out a victorious roar.

Something else catches Godzilla's senses, something he needed. He turns to find a nuclear submarine driving through the sea. Godzilla rises off the ocean floor and rockets forwards. The captain looks at the sonar, they had came to investigate two large readings. By this time one had vanished but the other was swimming right for them. He walks over to the periscope and looks out. "What is that? No! It can't be!" he yelled in a panic. Godzilla swims above them and roars as he brings his tail down. It shatters the hull of the submarine and causes it to explode. Godzilla's spines glow as he absorbs the radiation.

**Pacific Ocean, 12:15 pm;**

"So did you sleep well last night?" asks Samson, leading Patrick through the machine room. Patrick had gone to sleep not long after he had seen the demo of the machine. Samson was once again surprised by this, Gordon never went to sleep so early or got up so late.

"Yeah, jet lag really takes it out of you. Now what does T.E.M.P.E.S.T run on?" asks Patrick.

"We use geothermal out here. Nothing else can provide us with the power we need."

"And what kind of energy does the cannon fire?"

"It's an artificial solar energy for the heat ray and we filter it through a one of a kind crystal that reverses it to a beam at near absolute zero."

"Interesting." said Patrick, looking at his watch. "Now is that the crystal?" He points to an orb on the side of the cannon with wires and tubes attached.

"Yes, the crystal itself is inside and pretty big." said Samson turning towards the cannon, not noticing Patrick quickly sticking a transmitter on the computer in front of him.

"Any other questions?"

"Yeah, how do you control where the storms go?"

"By tilting the maser in the direction we want, eventually we'll set up a satellite web to redirect the beam to were we want."

"Ever made a hurricane before?"

"No, the tropical storm you saw was the strongest thing we've ever made but I suppose we could make anywhere from a light breeze to a category 11."

"11? That could do some re-"

"Samson duck!" yelled a voice behind them. Out of instinct, he ducks. Gordon swings his sword over his head and almost cuts Patrick's head off. Patrick does a surprising back flip and starts running.

"Gordon what was that about!"

"That man wasn't who you thought he was. His name might be Patrick but he's not with the UN. He's the second in command of Red Bamboo."

"You mean that new terrorist organization?"

"Yeah."

Samson quickly runs over to an intercom. "Attention! Security Breach engage lock down!"

Patrick runs down the hall ways, large metal doors slamming shut behind him. He almost makes it to the last one when it slams shut in front of him. "Nice try but no dice." said Patrick, he stabs a knife into the control panel, opening the door.

He reaches a cliff and turns to see Gordon pointing a gun at him. "Its over, come with me quietly or I'll kill you without a second thought." said Gordon.

"Or this!" Patrick falls backwards off the cliff. Gordon runs over and looks over to find Patrick fleeing on a speed boat. Gordon fires after him until he's out of range.

**Australia, 12:30 pm;**

Val releases the turtle into the water. "Good eyes down there." said Val.

"Thanks, hey I thought Uncle Alex was coming." said Greg.

"He was but you know how slow that old van of his is."

"I think its cool."

"Why? Because he modified it so he can get his Pontiac in and out of the back of it like the guy from Knight Rider? Or that it now has an oil slick and smoke screen?"

"Both. Hey it looks like him now."

Another boat pulls up beside them. Out onto the deck walks a fairly large man. Alex was a nice guy but his mind was stuck in a time warp. That was why he was currently wearing a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and a Knight Rider t-shirt shirt. Knight Rider was his favorite show, which was why he modified his van and made his car an exact replica of the car from the show. Even though he didn't look it, he was another respected scientist. "Hey sis, hey Greg." said Alex.

"Hey Alex." said Val.

"What took you so long?" asks Greg.

"These government types stopped me on the way here, said they need me and you for something important." said Alex, a serious expression on his face.

"Can it wait?" asks Val.

"No, they said it was really important. They also said they want Greg to come, they said it was because he was a kaijuologist and they need everyone they can get."

"He has some respected hypothesizes, that's for sure but it must be a big time kaiju for them to even get scientists of his age, we'd better go."

"Cool!" said Greg, obviously enjoying himself.

"My van is parked on shore, along with some government agents, who knows maybe I'll get to use that oil slick after all." said Alex.

* * *

Ok, if anyone needs to know why I always have some form of psychic in my storys and my answer is quite simple, psychics are just cool. If you haven't seen Knight Rider, its a really cool show from the 80s. Anyway see you next time! 


	3. Prepare for the Worst

Ok time for the military to make their plan to try to beat Godzilla. We also find out more about Alex. Enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Prepare for the Worst**

**EDF Mobile HQ, 6 pm;**

Val, Greg, and Alex set in a fairly well furnished room. They were currently on a very large aircraft resembling a gigantic cargo carrier. They had been directed to an airport and basically told to wait. "I tell you what, this must be something big for the EDF to activate their mobile HQ. Then again maybe they were just tired of keeping it in storage." said Alex.

"You've heard of this thing?" asks Val.

"Heard of it? I did half the programming for its systems. It was a huge job but I got good pay for doing it."

"What's it for?" asks Greg.

"Its supposed to serve as not only a base of operations but as a safe house for the UN in case of an emergency. It has enough room to house a small army and a large amount of tanks, jets, and whatnot. In addition, its got thirty long range artillery guns, eighteen missile launchers, and four energy weapons. Pretty much it's a flying fortress that protects whatever is in it. It isn't agile or durable enough to take on a kaiju thought except maybe a weaker, ground based one."

"Attention, please report to the assembly room." said a voice over the intercom.

"That's ours cue."

Several minutes later, they walked into the assembly room. It was a large room, a large table set in the middle with five chairs set out. "Hey Alex, long time no see." said a voice behind them. They turn to find a Japanese man standing before them.

"Kuroki? How are you?" asks Alex, shaking Kuroki's hand.

"Good, all things considered."

"Excuse me but can I ask why you've called us?" asks Val.

"We'll get to that, please take a seat."

They do as he asks. "Wait up!" yelled a female voice, a young Japanese girl runs in.

"Glad you made it Miki, take a seat."

Miki does so. "Sorry, nobody would tell me were to go in this place."

"This is Miss Miki Saegusa, top graduate at the ESP research institute in Japan. Miki, this is Alex, Valerie, and Greg Mercer, I'll explain their role when we get to it."

"Hello, I was starting to worry I'd be the only girl here." said Miki with a friendly smile. She holds out her hand.

"Hi and Kuroki, its Val call me Valerie again and I'll tear your lips off." said Val, accepting her handshake.

Alex and Greg do the same. "So you're a psychic too? I can read minds, sort of and hypnotize people." said Greg, happy to meet another psychic.

"Glad to meet you." said Miki.

"Ok now lets move on to why I called you here. At 12:10 today, a nuclear submarine was destroyed in the deep ocean fifty miles south from Japan. There was one transmission before the sub sank, what is on it was very frightening." said Kuroki, he presses a button on the table.

"What is that? No! It can't be!" yelled the recorded voice, Godzilla's roar is heard before the recording stops.

For a few minutes, everyone is speechless. "That roar, was that what I think it is?" asks Greg.

"Yes, we do believe it belongs to Godzilla." said Kuroki.

"That's impossible, Godzilla was killed over fifty years ago by the Oxygen Destroyer. Nothing could have survived that." said Alex.

"He didn't have to. With all the nuclear tests that have been done, another member if the Godzilla species could of easily been created somewhere." said Greg.

"He's correct, there is no way this could be the same Godzilla." said Val.

"Do we know were Godzilla is now?"

Kuroki nods to Miki. She gets up and turns on the large screen on one of the walls. "What you are seeing is a heat sensitive photograph. The large object is what we believe to be Godzilla he is thirty miles south of Japan." said Miki.

"Lets see, if he destroyed the sub at 12:10 and is there now, at this rate he could be in Osaka by tomorrow." said Alex.

"Yes and I'd like to bring up one of your son's theories. He theorized that because Godzilla was created by radiation and uses it in his heat ray, Godzilla would need to somehow absorb it to restore his reserves. Well, the nuclear sub never fired on him and to the best of our knowledge, Godzilla has never encountered a sub of any kind. We believe Greg was correct, Godzilla attacked the sub to feed on the nuclear core. This is also why we believe he's heading for Osaka, a new nuclear power plant was just opened." said Kuroki.

"That would also explain something else, Godzilla should be moving a lot faster judging by what we saw in 1954, he must have moved rapidly until he reached the sub because he sensed food and was hungry. Now that he's full, he's moving slower." said Val.

"Yes, that's why we must set up our counter attack before he makes landfall. We currently have three defenses to stop Godzilla's advance. First is a blockade of Osaka bay. Second is were Alex comes in. We need you to finish the programming of our four anti-kaiju super weapons, the Karyu, the Rumbling, the Gotengo, and the Garuda. It's a big job but all four must be operational if the blockade fails. Third is the most drastic, we will use a device called T.E.M.P.E.S.T."

"Let me guess, weather machine." said Alex.

"Come on Alex, I doubt they'd really make it that obvious." said Val.

"He's right, it is a weather control device. We called it that because we hoped people would think it couldn't be a weather machine because it was so obvious." said Kuroki

"Didn't know what it spelled before you shortened it did you?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you just change it?"

"We already had it printed on the machine."

"This is why I travel so much, so I don't have to deal with you guys in the government."

"Anyway, it uses a large energy cannon to affect weather patterns. It went completely online yesterday. One of the reasons we picked you up was because your husbands the chief scientist."

"What?! Why didn't he tell me?"

"Because its beyond classified. It's primary purpose is to bring rain to places experiencing drought or stop hurricanes and serve as a warning to aggressors but its destructive power is endless. Can you imagine what would happen if that kind of power fell into the wrong hands? A country could wipe their enemies off the map or annihilate cities with the push of a button."

"I see your point."

"We need you and your son to plot a course Godzilla might take should our attempts to stop him in Osaka fail."

"Well he might be big but he's still an animal, my guess is he'll head for Tokyo seeing as there must be something about Tokyo that attracted the first Godzilla." said Greg.

"Ok, Alex I'll take you too our weapons and then I'll call Samson to ready T.E.M.P.E.S.T."

**Unknown Location, 6:30 pm;**

Patrick walks into a dark room. Setting in the shadows was a man with an eye patch and dressed in a strange military outfit. "Patrick, was your mission a success?" asks the man.

"Not entirely. I got some information out of the scientists but that stupid Gordon showed up and nearly cut my head off." said Patrick.

"And the transmitter?"

"In place."

"Perfect, when the time is right, we'll make our move."

**Research Site, 6:35 pm;**

"I'm sorry General Kuroki but the United States have already ordered us to send a large rainstorm to California to deal with the outbreak of wildfires they've been happening and there's no way T.E.M.P.E.S.T could recharge in time." said Samson.

"Look, Godzilla is a bigger threat than the wildfires and with any luck we wouldn't need the storm but we need to have the option open. Even if we need to use it we'd have to lure Godzilla into its path so not only do we not level a city but so it can reach him in time. We'd need it tomorrow night and it takes the machine six hours to recharge so send the storm to the US at noon then send the big storm that night. We'd lure Godzilla onto an island and keep him there until the storm arrives." said Kuroki over the monitor.

"The closest island that you could escape from in time and that wouldn't send the storm into a populated area would take two days for it to hit him and we'd need a full powered storm to have any hope of killing Godzilla."

"We'd have to keep him at sea until its time, lets just hope it doesn't come to that."

* * *

Well there goes another chapter. Once again I have to say, psychics rock! I'm not entirly sure what will happen next chapter. 


	4. Plans

Ok, time for the introduction of the ships, which I'm guessing anyone reading this already knows something about, some human action and some other stuff I just want to get out of the way so I can move onto the military fighting Godzilla. I've decided that I'm pretty much going to update this fic one day then update my Godzilla, Gamera, and Mechagodzilla fic (shameless plug I know but if you haven't check it out, its turning out to be pretty popular) the next and so on. Anyway enjoy, those who flame stories will be fed to Godzilla!**

* * *

**

**Plans**

**JSDF Hanger, 8:30 pm;**

The Mobile HQ had landed in the massive hanger a few hours ago and Alex had gone straight to work on his jobs. The first two, the Karyu and the Rumbling were sister ships. Both looked similar to giant guns but they were capable of firing partial cannons, proton missiles, and a powerful maser cannon from the front. The third was the Gotengo which resembled a spacecraft with a large drill on the front. It was the most powerful of the four ships, equipped with partial cannons, missiles, a maser and freezing maser both fired from the drill, and of course the drill itself was a weapon. The Gotengo was also able to fly and go underwater. The last of the four was the Garuda, pretty much just a wide winged craft with two large maser cannons and a small arsenal of missiles but it was the most mobile than the other ships. The crews of Karyu and Rumbling were already going through their control drills, Alex had already finished programming them and moved on to the Gotengo. Kuroki walks into the cockpit of Gotengo to find Alex under one of the computers. "How's it going?" he asks.

Reacting, Alex sits up and slams his head of the computer. "In addition to the fact I'm now bleeding, not good." said Alex, rubbing his head.

"Why? You finished the Karyu and Rumbling pretty quick."

"That's because their sister ships, their programming is identical. The Gotengo and Garuda are larger and need different programs and parts. Your workers thought they'd all need the same and got me the tools and codes for all four ships."

"Can you still do the job?"

"Not without the right parts, I can make the code on my own but I need certain processors for these two."

"What are they?"

"I just need something a lot faster than what I got for Karyu and Rumbling, if I use the same thing for these two, the response time will be off by about ten seconds and Godzilla could fire off an atomic ray. I could probably pick it up something at the nearest Radio Shack I could make do with."

"Ok, go get it, Gordon just got back, take him and a soldier with you for security. There are people out there that would die to get someone with a brain like yours."

Kuroki walks to the room nearby, where Val and Greg are looking over some data on Godzilla. "Anything?" he asks

"Well except for the fact that Godzilla's cell have a tremendous healing factor and we'll ether have to kill him in one shot or disable his regeneration." said Val.

"Even though he has that healing factor, we might be able to drive him back into the sea if we do enough damage so he has to take time to heal, as long as we don't make him too mad." said Greg.

"Well, hopefully these four ships can at the very least do that much." said Kuroki.

The soldier and Gordon pile into the black van beside Alex. "Sir, are you sure you don't want me to drive?" asks the soldier.

"No way, I've put to much time and money into this thing to let someone else drive it I don't have to." said Alex.

"Are you-"

"Don't make me use the ejector seat."

"You put an ejector seat in this thing?" asks Gordon.

"Why not? I'm rich and love spy movies." With that Gordon repositions himself on his seat. "Don't worry, I don't use it, unless of course I need to."

An hour later they are coming back with the parts Alex needed. "So you can get Gotengo and Garuda running with these things?" asks Gordon.

"Positive of it." said Alex.

"Good, cause if the Gotengo goes down because you messed up, I'll break you in half."

"Why do you care about the Gotengo more than the other three?"

"Because I'll be in it when it fights Godzilla."

"Good point."

The van continues down the road, unknowing that they were being watched by a group of Red Bamboo agents. "So, how does the boss want them? Dead, alive, or in pieces?" asks one of them.

"He wants the scientist alive, feel free to kill the others." replies Patrick before getting in a helicopter and flying off. The others get in a jeep and take off after Alex's van.

"So it was your idea to have the Gotengo's giant drill? It does have some good uses against kaiju." said Alex. A bullet flies past the window. Alex almost crashes before regaining control. "What the heck?"

"We've got company. Red Bamboo, looks like Kuroki was right about people wanting your knowledge, unless they just want Godzilla to level Japan." said Gordon. Gordon pulls out a pistol and starts firing back at the agents.

"Why does weird stuff always happen in Japan?"

"Dang it, I can't get a clean shot. You wouldn't happen to have some other special features to this heap do you?"

"Smokescreen or oil slick?"

"Ether."

Alex presses a button beside the steering wheel. A stream of oil pours out of the tailpipe. The jeep heads left to avoid it. Gordon fires his pistol, taking out the passenger. "And time for the smokescreen." said Alex, pushing another button. Smoke pours out and engulfs the jeep, the driver careens out of control and crashes off the road. "And Val said that modifying my van with spy gadgets was a stupid idea."

"Thanks, I'll send someone to retrieve the driver if he survived." said Gordon, pulling out a cell phone.

An hour later, Alex continues to work on the ships while Gordon and Kuroki question their prisoner. "What does Red Bamboo want?" asks Kuroki.

"I'll never tell you. We will rule the world and there is nothing you can do to stop us." said the agent.

Gordon gets up in the man's face. "Tell us or you'll be facing life in jail!" yelled Gordon.

"I do not care, once we rule the world, my faithfulness will earn me a great reward. Besides if I told you anything, the boss would kill me."

Kuroki and Gordon walk out of the room. "We won't get anything from him." said Kuroki.

"Stupid terrorist, don't these guys know that we've got more important things to do than interrogate them?" ask Gordon.

"I don't think they do. He didn't once mention Godzilla. The Red Bamboo must not know he's coming back."

"Hope they have a base on the shore of Osaka, you know how they like using abandoned warehouses as bases."

"Hope we can stop Godzilla before he gets into the city but we'd better start the evacuations now."

* * *

Ok, that wasn't my favorite chapter to write but now that its out of the way, we can have some Godzilla vs Millitary action as next up Godzilla encounters the blockade at sea. 


End file.
